


The Long Road Home

by Flettwin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Fluff, Let The Wolf Pick The Music, M/M, Road Trips, Sarcasm, Sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flettwin/pseuds/Flettwin
Summary: The following takes place off-screen before the Teen Wolf Series Finale, during Derek and Stiles’ trip back to Beacon Hills.





	The Long Road Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slayerwithredhair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayerwithredhair/gifts).



“Ow ow ow.”

“Maybe if you stopped fiddling with it, it wouldn’t hurt so much.” Derek said dryly from the drivers seat.

“I’m sorry is my pain distracting you? I got shot, its kind of a bigger deal for us puny humans.” Stiles grumbled.

“In the foot. You got shot, in the foot.”

“Do you have any idea how much the human body relies on feet? For blood flow, for balance? And in case you hadn’t noticed, I didn’t exactly have an over-abundance of that last one to begin with!”

“No actually, that had completely escaped my noticed. Get your feet off the dash.”

Stiles reluctantly slipped his feet back into the foot-well. “I don’t know why you’re being so car-proud, didn’t you say you stole this piece of crap?”

“I said I Liberated it. She was under a tarp gathering dust.”

“Oh she’s a she is she?”

Derek sighed. “You do realise it’s another 200 Miles till Beacon Hills?”

“Yeah, you’re right, we need music.” He clicked on the stereo with a flourish.

“I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL!”

Derek’s hand hit the off button so hard the plastic cracked. He glared at Stiles.

They rode in silence for a few minutes. The jovial mask slipping from Stiles face. “I should be there.”

Derek’s hands tightened on the steering wheel. “He’s a true Alpha, with his Beta and a Banshee by his side…”

“Its Scott…. Lydia… I should have been there.” He grimaced, shifting his leg with a wince.

Derek took a hand off the wheel. “Here. Lean forward.”

“Why?”

“For once could you just do as you’re told, I’m trying to help.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes but complied, exposing the back of his neck. Derek laid his hand over the bare skin, fingers pressing gently around. Stiles breathed. Just the warmth of Derek’s palm against the curve of his spine was enough to make the tension in his shoulders dissipate. The pain ebbing away just a happy bonus.

After a long minute Derek pulled his hand back, exhaling slowly. 

Stiles opened eyes he hadn’t realised were closed.

“He’ll be ok, they all will.” Derek met his gaze, smiling. “We won’t give them a choice.”

Stiles returned the smile and rested his head back, breathing deep and slow.

A comfortable quiet fell over the car like a blanket. Nothing to be heard but engine noise and the rumble of rubber on asphalt.

And the click of a button.

“AND I WOULD WALK 500 MILES!”

“Stiles!”

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Slayerwithredhair, dear friend, true alpha, and proud owner of fandom's Most Justified Ego. ;)


End file.
